


Laundering Clothes

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrinette, Crack, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kleptomaniac Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a Little Shit, No Drama, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sharing Clothes, Sweatshirts, This is cute, adrien Agreste is in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform, marinette is a little bit of a kleptomaniac but we love her anyway, marinette loves adrien, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Adrien shuffled through his closet with a sigh. "Man. I really need to do my laundry."His girlfriend, who was sitting on his bed, tilted her head. "Why?""Because. I can't seem to find a single sweatshirt. Its like they're going missing or something."Marinette covered her face with the hoodie she was borrowing from Adrien. "Huh. Weird.""I mean. Its not like anyone would take my sweatshirts, right?"She avoided eye contact. "Right.""Wait a minute, what are you wearing?"Marinette chose that moment to run.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 40
Kudos: 753





	Laundering Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is kind of a pun because she's stealing his Colts and laundry but it was not a good pun

Adrien shuffled through his closet, pulling out several empty hangers with a sigh. "Man. I really need to do my laundry."

His girlfriend, who was sitting on his bed, tilted her head. "Why?"

If anyone had told Adrien a month ago that Ladybug would be sitting on his bed, or that she was Marinette he probably would've said something embarrassing, involving no less than one pick-up line and three badly timed puns, one of which involved cats.

Now he didn't even bat an eye.

"Because, I can't seem to find a single sweatshirt." He looked through a drawer. "Its like they're going missing or something."

Marinette covered her face with the hoodie she was borrowing from Adrien, pulling the strings until only her eyes were visible. "Huh. Weird."

"The only thing that goes missing like this is Plagg's cheese."

"Kid. I didn't take your sweaty shirts." Plagg appeared. "Now, what did I hear about cheese?"

Adrien pushed Place aside. "I mean, its not like anyone would take my sweatshirts, right?"

Marinete avoided eye contact. "Right."

"Maybe I'm cursed to only wear uncomfortable clothing." Adrien threw himself on the bed next to her. 

She laughed. "Honestly, it sounds like something your father would do."

He gave her a hug. "You're so cute when you wear my clothes."

"It's warm and cozy, what can I say?"

Suddenly, Adrien froze. "Wait a minute, what are you wearing?"

"Your sweatshirt?"

"Yeah. And all my sweatshirts have gone missing."

"Weird." Marinette scratched her head. "I wonder how that could have happened."

"Is it possible-"

"Anything is possible."

"-that you may have stolen my sweatshirts?"

"I-"

"I won't be mad, as long as you tell the truth."

"Well-" Marinette chose that moment to run.

She grabbed Adrien's phone off his desk to take with her for good measure before transforming into Ladybug and throwing herself out the window. 

She ran a very confusing path around Paris, before arriving home. She crawled through her trapdoor, into her room.

And right into Chat Noir's arms.

"Buginette." He repeated. "Did you take all of my sweatshirts?"

Marinette detransformed. "Only this one-" 

"Okay."

"- and the 37 in my closet."

Adrien sighed, grabbing his phone from her hand. "You're lucky that you're cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Mari, you're 5'2, of course I think you're cute."

"Well," She put her hands on her hips, "not all of us can be giants."

"You look better in my sweatshirts than I do."

"Does that mean I can keep them?" Marinette smiled.

Adrien chuckled. "You can keep a few of them. Five."

"But I'll get cold." She shivered, for dramatic effect. Our maybe she was that cold.

Either way, Adrien would not let her win that easily.

"So will I."

"Right."

"Okay."

She seemed to consider. "How about, I make you a pair of Ladybug pajamas, and in exchange, I get to keep seven sweatshirts."

"You've already made me three pairs of Ladybug pajamas. And that's not counting the two pairs of sweatpants."

"Fair point." She nodded. "I'll make you a Ladybug hoodie instead." 

"Sounds perfect." Then he frowned. "That's not fair. You'll just steal that one too."

"No I won't." She winked. "I'll be too busy stealing your Chat Noir hoodie."

"I have a Chat Noir hoodie?"

"Not for long."

...

The next week, as promised, Marinette gave Adrien a Ladybug hoodie and a Chat Noir one, complete with fake ears on the hood.

And, to no one's surprise, Marinette wore the Chat Noir one immediately.

She really did look cute in it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just thought this was a cute drabble. Let me know what you think, comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> How's everyone doing during corona time? I'm so bored that I learned how to play guitar. In the last week I've mastered "here comes the sun."  
> Also I keep stress baking- so....
> 
> Also, I edited this like five minutes after posting lol.


End file.
